Nothing Changes Like Time
by Phoenix Firefly
Summary: Jack and Doug's life goes on after Jen's death until Tobey comes back to Capeside, running from something, hoping to run to something more.
1. Chapter I

**Nothing Changes like Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Seriously, I don't. Period, end of sentence, dissertations and post-modern diatribe.

Rating: PG-13 for the moment. likely to increase with later chapters

A/N: I know, I've been a very lazy girl. Very lazy. And I've been kicking myself to get this done because the source of my genius dried up and I think this is the only way to help it. So....I hope you like it and FEED BACK FEED BACK FEED BACK!!!

"You get the icecream and I'll get the papers and we'll meet back here in 7 minutes," Doug said checking his watch.

It was the end of a beautiful summer, the end of one of the last nice day's that would be for a long time as the winter was being predicted as one of the coldest in 25 years. Jack and Doug had decided to enjoy it and to take the one and a half year old Amy out for one last stroll before she would be bundled up in blankets before a roaring fire.

"7 minutes? That's too precise, I'm not sure if I can mange that," Jack replied, but veered into the icecream shop anyway and smiled as Doug continued walking down the path way.

Jack ordered their two favourites; cherry ripe swirl for Doug, cookies and cream for Amy and chocolate fudge for himself. He handed over the money and pushed the pram out of the shop to the chairs set out the front and waited for Doug who arrived at exactly when he was supposed to.

"You're late," Jack said with a deadly serious expression and handed Doug his icecream.

Doug looked down at his watch. "No I'm not," he said, inspecting his watch with great interest.

"Yeah, you are," Jack said again and sat Amy up higher in the pram and handed her the ice cream. "There you go sweetie," he cooed and glanced up at Doug who sat down looking confused.

"It's not possible," he muttered shaking his head. Jack sighed then chuckled softly.

"I'm just stirring you," he said.

Doug lent across the table and licked Jack's ice cream. "That's pay back," he said with a finality that they both knew the conversation was over.

"Joey called yesterday," Doug said, suddenly remembering. "She wanted you to call her back when you got a chance."

"Oh, ok," he paused and rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe you should have a night off. You've been killing yourself with all the work recently," Doug suggested noticing his boyfriends fatigue and getting increasingly worried, especially since Jack kept coming to bed hours after Doug did.

"I can't Doug, it's exam time...and reports and I have to get them all done by tomorrow," he said then smiled and reached over to squeeze Doug's hand.

"Well, at least come to bed before dawn tonight, ok? It feels like I'm single again."

Jack laughed. "You're not single," he leaned across the table and brushed his lips lightly against Doug's and sank his free hand into his soft light brown hair.

There was a sudden rush of cold air that made the boys shiver and break away.

"Jack?"

Jack turned and felt his heart stop for a nanosecond before it started again and moisture returned to his mouth.

"Tobey." It wasn't a question as his name had been. It was definitive. It was Tobey. The way he stood, the blond hair, the glasses. The same smell.

"God, I wasn't sure if it was you—"he gushed taking an extra step towards Jack and Doug's table. "Are you visiting here?"

"No, we live here," Jack said motioning to Doug and Amy, his family. "This is my partner Doug and our daughter Amy," he paused, "sort of."

Dou cleared his throat as he knew how this would go—he ended up explaining it—it was still too difficult for Jack to manage yet, but he was getting better. Tobey knelt down beside the pram and smiled gently at the blonde girl with an ice cream covered face.

"What do you mean?" he ran a finger over her smooth cheek.

"She's Jen's daughter, biologically," Doug explained. Tobey looked up with a smile.

"How is Jen?"

"She's been better," Jack said darkly. Tobey seemed confused and he glanced at Doug openly.

"Jen passed away three months ago, Jack was Amy's godfather and she left her to him."

Tobey stood. "How? How did she—"

He cut off there—he was shocked, he had owed a lot to Jen, for getting him and Jack together, for being a friend to him when he was being forgotten by the latter...

"Decreased left ventricular systolic function," Jack said and looked up at Tobey and smiled weakly.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Jack,"

"Don't be. Talk about starting off on a bad note. Sit down, how have you been? I haven't seen you since—"

"Since you stood me up for your fraternity."

Jack blushed and bit into his ice cream cone, "Hmmm....yes," he said slowly. "Do you remember Pacey?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

Tobey laughed. "How could I forget? Hired the crappy limo at the prom. He was such a nutcase. A charming nutcase. A bit away with the fairies. Witter, right?"

Jack and Doug exchanged glances and raised eyebrows.

"He's not dead too, is he?" Tobey asked suddenly.

Jack and Doug laughed. "No, he's fine and enjoying the good life with Joey in New York. But, Doug's actually his older brother, Doug Witter."

Doug smiled.

"I see a resemblance. But—what are the chances?"

"Uncanny," Doug said. Amy gurgled and Jack took the slobbery remains of the discarded ice cream away from her lap where she placed it and leaned over the pram and took out a wet one and wiped down her face and hands. "Messy child," he muttered and handed Doug the ice cream and he threw it in the nearby bin.

"You look like a natural," Tobey commented in awe, how different was Jack?

"So, what brings you back to Capeside, Tobey," asked Doug.

Tobey played with his hands. "The usual sort of stuff—dealing with out of hand domestics, or, not dealing with them, since I'm here."

"Boyfriend troubles?" Jack asked concern written on his face.

"No—husband troubles."

A/N: well..........? Review please! If it's terrible, I fully accept flamers. And I also accept nice ones wink wink. That little button down the bottom of the screen is calling your name...

Cheers, Phoenix

xxx


	2. Chapter II

**Nothing Changes like Time**

Chapter 2

A/N: thanks ever so for all your kind words. I thought I was really out of touch...and I probably still am and you guys are just humouring me but I thought chapter 2 should come sooner rather than later.

Special thanks: **Gina**: thanks ever so for reading my stories! I'm glad you're enjoying them and I hope this chapter is as good... **Sam**: with Tobey in the picture things will get _very_ interesting, lol. Thanks also to **Zero D. Allen, Repmet** (Temper backwards?) and **R**. You guys are the best!

PS: there's a quote from Queer as Folk in here...so, no infringement intended to the lovely Ron and David.

Jack wasn't sure whether he was beginning to suffer an irregular heartbeat or he was falling into a trap of excessive surprises.

"You're married?"

"That depends on where I am," Tobey said and smiled. "We got married 2 years ago and...well, here I am, getting away from it and him."

"What made you decide to get married?" Doug asked, surprised. He was just getting used to the idea of being out, but getting married, to another man, that was somewhere down the thought list that he hadn't had a chance to get to yet.

"I don't know. He proposed and I accepted, we got my family and friends up to Toronto, we have a photo album and a video and a certificate...what's good for the hetro's is good for the homo's."

Jack and Doug laughed.

"So, I'm here, just getting some distance I suppose. Trying to work some stuff out without him."

"So does that mean you're getting a divorce?" Jack asked watching Doug go to the bin with the used serviettes.

"No...I hope not," he paused. "But I had better get to the supermarket, the house is empty."

"Where are you staying?" Jack asked, standing up and taking the wheel lock off Amy's pram.

"The folk's place. They're on holiday visiting Claire and family in L.A, so I figured; I have exactly two months before I absolutely have to face Gareth again."

Jack smiled. "Here's our phone number—"he scrawled the number of Tobey's hand with Doug's biro, "Give me a call and we can have a proper catch up sometime after tomorrow."

"Will do," Tobey said, smiled and left.

"Jack! Can you bring me Amy's dress—I need it for the wash!" Doug shouted from the laundry. Jack came pounding down the hall and passed him the little pink dress.

"She's asleep, finally," he said exhausted.

Doug shut the lid of the washing machine and turned the nob to gentle warm wash. Doug turned to Jack, put his arms tightly around his waist and hoisted Jack up over his shoulder.

"Whoa—what are you doing?" Jack asked, faced with an upside-down view of Doug's bum. "Great view though—"

Doug patted Jacks ass and laughed. "Same here." He laughed again and walked to their bedroom and dumped Jack on their bed.

"Doug—don't, I've got 6 more to do and if I stay here any longer I won't be able to get them done."

Doug leaned down and kissed Jack's lips softly, feeling Jack's hands loosely on his back. Doug sat on the edge of the bed and took off his socks before rolling Jack onto his side of the bed, pulling back the covers on Jack's, rolling Jack back into his side and getting into his own. He reached for Jack and wrapped his arms around Jack's torso.

"Tobey's married—how weird is that?"

"Could you imagine the stink if we decided to do that here is closed minded Capeside."

"We'd get a lot of support—think about it. My family, you're friends would come..."

"And no one would mess with big tough Sheriff Witter," Jack said dreamily, cuddling into his lovers arms, secretly wishing that he could get married, even though he could never contemplate it happening, especially with Doug.

"You are such a bullshit artist," Doug said softly into Jack's tussled black hair.

"I can't even remember who the last 6 were..." Jack muttered. "I should go and do them, it won't take long, I'll be back."

"No," Doug whispered kindly, and Jack didn't move. Doug knew he didn't have that much power, Jack wasn't even going to get up anyway, but it made Doug's heart beat that little bit faster.

"I love you Jack."

The end of school bell sounded and Mr. McPhee dismissed his year 10 class as he picked up his brief case and pile in the new stack of correction that needed to be done. He looked up when he heard a familiar knock at the door.

"Hey there," he said and smiled broadly.

"You look much better," Doug said, rearranging Amy on his hip.

"I feel heaps better too."

"Amazing what a couple hours of sleep will do for you."

"OK, OK," Jack laughed. "I surrender, you win."

"I always win, I've got the law on my side," he said with a smirk and passed Amy over to Jack and picked up his lover's briefcase.

"Yeah, well if you're not careful, I'll just put you in Saturday morning detention."

"Do teachers still use wips?" Doug asked playfully, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Only if students are _really, really_ naughty," Jack said in a low voice.

"Well then I'll have to come up with something that will induce severe punishment."

They heard the phone ringing when they pulled up and Jack bolted out of the car and into the house just in time to answer,

"hello?"

"Jack—it's Joey."

"Hey Jo, I got your message, I've just been really busy—"

"OK, save the long winded theatrics for your students McPhee, we have a problem," she said seriously.

"Has Pacey passed out on the floor of your apartment again?"

"Not funny—have you read the summary for this weeks episode?"

"No..."

"I think it's time to pull out the big guns on our friend dawson."

Jack wandered into the living room and picked up the television guide and flipped to Wednesday.

"'Sam and Petey give into passion on their school ski trip and Jarrod and fellow tutor Nick agree to go on a date'." Jack laughed.

"Jack! Do you realise that Dawson is going to tell the world I lost my virginity!"

"Joey, you did lose your virginity."

"But he's telling it the way Dawson saw it."

"Dawson saw it?" Jack teased as he watched Doug stumble into the house with everything as it started to drizzle. He mouthed 'thanks' sarcastically and kept going into the kitchen.

"Jack," she said, irritated.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Jack laughed again. "Hey, you'll never guess who's in town."

"Enlighten me," she drawled

"Tobey."

"Really?" she said as her mood seemed to lighten.

"Yeah, Doug and I ran into him and get this—he's married—to a guy. Do you believe it?"

"Yes, what I wouldn't believe was if you'd said that Tobey got married to a girl. Tell him I said hi, and say hi to Doug too—I gotta run, finish this incredibly boring book. Call you later, to discuss battle strategies."

Jack hung up and wandered into the kitchen.

"Joey?" Doug asked from the floor as he was watching Amy walk from the leg of the kitchen table to the couch.

"Yep," Jack sat down on Doug's lap and they hugged warmly.

"You're so perfect," Doug said.

The rain started pouring down, battering against the windows of the Barrett house. Tobey stood at the French door and watched as the sheets got soaked in the first rains of autumn. A couple ran across the street and quickly under the shelter of their porch.

It had been so long since Tobey had been in Capeside. Everything seemed different. Jack...Tobey couldn't describe what he felt for him. Was there still something there between them? There was only one problem if the answer to the previous question turned out to be affirmative: Doug Witter.

And Gareth Pendlebury. They were married, not matter what the government decided. And Tobey loved him. Truly, deep down. Everything that had got him to Capeside and everything that drove him away from Gareth ran through his head. Could he go back to Gareth and Canada if he still had feelings for Jack?

He was brought out of his trance by the ringing phone, hopeful that it was Jack. He bounced over to the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"I knew you'd be there."

A/N: okies................thanks for reading this much, it's a bit of a long chapter, I know. Sorry. I hope you like it and review!!!!!

Phoenix


	3. Chapter III

**Nothing Changes like Time**

Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for your reviews! It's so uplifting getting them!!! Especially when they say they like Jack and Doug together.... **Sam:** I loved the little news flash! I really had no idea; I have just been following the _one_ gay couple and the _one_ lesbian couple (who got married in Canada) here in Australia...lol... nervous laugh . A whole two couples... hmmmm... and I'm sorry about the changing scene thing...I had little asterixis but they don't seem to have appeared, so I'll fix it. Sorry again. Thanks to **Michael**, your review was lovely! I hope you stick around for more!! **Phil**...what are you doing reading Dawson's Creek fanfics? You're so much of an O.C makes vomiting action girl...I advise you read no further. **Kim**...thanks also for the review, as I said to Sam...there will be improvements in scene changes. ENJOY!!

Recap...

He was brought out of his trance by the ringing phone, hopeful that it was Jack. He bounced over to the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"I knew you'd be there."

* * *

"Where else would I be?" Tobey asked, not sure whether he was supposed to be happy that Gareth had tracked him down in only a day and a half.

"Well, I tried a few places before Capeside," Gareth said. "I guess you want some distance."

"Yeah, don't you? I though you would."

"Ouch."

"You can't deny the truth behind it."

Gareth chuckled quietly, fondly, "You always were one for the theatrics. It must have taken you a long time to get there."

"I guess," Tobey said. He wanted so much to just forgive Gareth, but he wanted to draw it out and make Gareth experience what he was... if he was feeling hurt anymore. "Did you want something?"

"Other than to know where my husband nicked off to? No, not really." he said. "Come back home. You don't really expect me to have to pay for these long distance phone calls again do you?"

"I'm not really expecting you to call everyday," Tobey retorted. "This is a good opportunity for us to spend some time apart for a bit—to sort some things out, don't you think?"

"Not really. I think the longer we stay apart, the more damage will be done to our relationship."

"I think you're wrong. And I think that we need a cool down period. Or—you need a cool down period."

"This is as much you're fault as it is mine!"

_What did he just say?_ Tobey though. "I'm—cold? Right?" he managed to say in a voice contorted with anger.

He hung up and threw the phone violently into the couch.

* * *

"This feels strange—distant déjà vu," Jack said walking up the porch stairs of the Barrett house.

"Good or bad?" Tobey said, as he closed the door behind them and then led Jack through to the kitchen. "Drink?"

"Yeah, thanks, um...good, I mean the bad didn't start til Boston."

"Right. I haven't got much," Tobey said inspecting the fridge. "Beer, orange juice, water..."

"You needn't say more, beer is fine."

Tobey laughed and took two beers out of the fridge, opened them and handed one to Jack. They sat down at the stool at the island bench.

"So, tell me everything," Jack started and took a swig, "Where do you live? What do you do? How long have you known Gareth?"

"You're lucky I have a high attention span," Tobey smiled. "I actually live in Canada with Gareth, who I met at a business convention, he's an IT manager and I'm a marketing executive...we hit it off pretty quickly and I applied for a job up there and before we knew it were...married."

"What's Gareth like?" Jack asked. Not that it really mattered, he'd never meet the guy anyway... he needed reassurance that Tobey was with a nice guy...or something...

"Gareth..."Tobey paused to think. "He's one of those guys who you think is the biggest arrogant ass-hole, they just exude this light of pretentiousness...but you talk to them and you realise that your preconceived ideas were all wrong and that...you're suddenly inexplicably drawn to them."

_So he really is just an ass-hole,_ Jack though.

"Then why are you here if he's so great?"

"I never said he was great," Tobey replied.

"Ok, I'll try the direct approach, what are you doing here?"

"It's complicated, actually, really complicated," he sighed. "He thinks I'm cold and distant."

"Is that true?" Jack asked, "I mean, do you think you're like that?"

Tobey paused. "There's some truth in that."

"That's why you're here?"

"Not exactly. It's a...factor, supposedly."

"Straight up Tobey, what happened?" Jack said directly, there was no point to continue beating around the bush.

"He slept with someone else," Tobey said quickly and put his beer down on the bench. "Repeatedly."

Jack didn't know what to say so he stayed silent, hoping Tobey would go on.

"For the past 2 months things at work were getting really stressful so I started having long nights at work and we hardly saw each other. That's another thing that contributed I guess...I became so involved in work I forgot about him. And things with his family got to breaking point after the 4th of July when his dad got drunk and abusive and hit him..." he trailed off. "So I tried to avoid him and I spent more and more time at work and for the past 2 months he's been seeing someone else and blames it on me."

Tobey stared at Jack who looked really pensive. He had his eyebrows knotted and he stared at Tobey with a sort of pity crossed with raw sympathy.

"How did everything in the world get so screwed up?" Jack muttered quietly after a while. "You're not cold."

"Unfortunately the most reliable source has spoken and decided that it was worth having a meaningless fuck everyday--," he stopped and squeezed his eyes shut. "But I don't know if it was everyday...it could have been less...it could have been more. I don't know who the guy is...was...I don't even know that while I'm here, getting away from Gareth again, if he's missing me or if he really cares or if he sees it as another opportunity to get on with his promiscuity." Tobey looked over at Jack. "I'm sorry. It doesn't matter."

"Don't be sorry," Jack said a little more emphatically than he meant. "Of course it matters. Just, try not to assume the worst until it's been confirmed. And don't get caught up on thinking about all the things that will make you weak, because you need to be strong to keep you're marriage."

Tobey glanced up at Jack innocently. "When did you get so insightful?"

"I think it kicked in after Jen...passed away," he said. "Someone has to carry the banner."

There was a silence that passed over the boys as the looked at each other, nothing much more to say. Jack looked at his watch. "I have to get back to Doug, he's cooking dinner tonight," he smiled to himself. "Bit by bit he's leaning culinary abilities. We'll invite you over one night when I can watch over to see that nothing gets burned."

"OK," Tobey said and walked Jack to the front door. "Hey Jack, thanks for coming."

"No problem. If ever you need anything," Jack said and stepped forward and hugged Tobey tightly. "You know my phone number," he whispered, let got and walked out of the house.

Tobey closed the door and lent against it. God, Jack has changed so much inside but...everything he remembered physically was still exactly the same.

He walked up stairs into his old bedroom and found the photo album he was pouring over just the other day. All the old pictures of him and Jack, at the prom, hanging around at the house, around the streets at Capeside...

Then there were the framed pictures on the living room mantle of his wedding to Gareth...and for that tiny moment, he had no idea why his heart beat faster when he laid eyes on the picture of Jack and himself sharing a kiss at the Leery Christmas party.

* * *

"This is actually quite good," Jack said and smiled at the look of anticipation on Doug's face. "I mean, I wouldn't feed it to Amy but..."

Doug laughed and started his own serve. "Why thank you sweetheart, your kind words do wonders for my soul," he paused and Jack chuckled softly.

"Well, I invited Tobey over for dinner one night so practise makes perfect."

"Oh, how did it go?" Doug asked taking a sip of wine.

"He's a bit of a mess," Jack started, "it's not easy, he really thinks its all his fault, I mean, he makes it sound like this Gareth is the bad guy, but I know he thinks its him that made this Gareth sleep around."

Doug looked up. "Slept around? Ouch."

"Yeah, I know."

"For how long?"

"Two months," Jack said seriously. "I don't even know why Tobey is still tossing up the decision of staying or leaving. I think that this Gareth doesn't deserve Tobey—"

"Was there a reason? Or did he just decide to..." Doug asked; the rational thinking one in the relation always became apparent in moments like these.

"Tobey's been bogged down at work and this Gareth's family has issues with them..."

"I'm sure his birth certificate doesn't say 'this Gareth,' or does it?" Doug asked with a smirk.

"Doug, if I'm letting my bias show, I'm terribly sorry," Jack replied sarcastically, getting up and taking his empty bowl to the kitchen.

"Don't get catty, Jack," Doug said finishing up and joining him. "It's... amusing. You're getting really defensive of a guy you inadvertently dumped and left on a street corner waiting for a taxi to leave..."

"Who told you that?"

"One of your friends happens to be my little brother," Doug said, placing the two plates in the dishwasher as Jack resigned from duties and sat on the bench and watched Doug.

"It wasn't a corner," Jack said. "But who really cares. And how do I really know? Jen told me but I could have been mistaken..." he mumbled and drifted off.

Doug stopped and stepped in front of him and ran his hands up Jack's thighs. "Hey," he purred, "I think it's nice, that you're being a real friend to Tobey. It shows what a sweet person you are." Doug reached his hand out and hooked it around the back of Jack's neck and kissed his lips quickly. "I'm blessed to be with you."

He walked back to the table and started clearing it as Jack continued to watch and think.

"I just think that I'd like the same..." he searched for a word, "vehement support, if you and I were to break up. I couldn't imagine how I'd be; I don't wish it on anyone. But I'd defiantly want someone to be there and just listen... do you get what I'm saying?"

"Of course I do," Doug said. "Did you finish marking the year 8 creative essays?"

"Huh?" Jack asked, clearly thrown by the question. "That doesn't even register on the topic radar."

"Oh, I know," Doug said. "Sorry, it must have been subliminal."

_Bullshit,_ Doug though as he moved to take Amy off to bed. _That was the only thing on your mind. You just want him to stop talking about Tobey..._ He shook his head and heaved Amy into his arms.

"No—I haven't," Jack said slipping off the bench. "Do you want me to take her? I'll mark them while I wait."

"Yeah, thanks Jack," he said and passed their sleepy child over to his lover. "I'll bring your briefcase in to you."

"Thanks."

* * *

A/N: thanks ever so for all of your reviews!!!! Is this chapter better??? as in scene things? i hope it worked!!! No REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!

Rock on, Phoenix

xxx


	4. Chapter IV

**Nothing Changes like Time**

Chapter 4

A/N: thanks to all my reviewers.... you guys have been great! And I'm really sorry about the LONG wait...I've had buckets of homework to do over the holidays and the like...and I also had to figure out what I really wanted to do with this fic...but its sorted so I'll update more frequently now...

So, thanks to these lovely people for their nice words....anjel919, Random Person, boschette (I know!! I'm actually writing my own fic instead of annoying everyone else! lol), and Just-Call-Me-Joe....I hope you all enjoy!!

* * *

"As I was reading your literature analysis yesterday afternoon, there were so many conflicting opinions in one class I was astounded," Jack said addressing his year 10 class. 

"So, for the rest of the lesson, I thought we'd have an open class discussion on what we think... to share views. Who wants to start? Was Catherine and Heathcliff's relationship considered an affair after she got married to Edgar?"

He glanced around the silent room. "No one? No one has an answer? I was presented by some really powerful and sometimes fruitful opinions," he said and glanced at a surly looking boy in the back row. "You don't need to use unpleasant language to prove a point Jason," he said and the class laughed.

"Well, I don't even like the stupid book."

"Maybe that's because you don't understand it," said a girl in the second row, turning back and glaring at him. Jack smirked, thank god for Cameron Andrews, other than her weird obsession for him, she was the only one Jack thought would get someone in the real world. "Or maybe because you cant even get past the first paragraph."

"Ok, Cameron, why don't you start us off?"

"Not in this century," she started, locking his gaze; Jack looked down at his copy of Wuthering Heights. "These days, an affair, 9 times out of 10, is based on physicality. Their close, connected relationship, their bond, 'two halves of the one soul' would have appeared as completely inappropriate. But it was defiantly an emotional affair, Catherine denying Edgar and indulging Heathcliff."

"So you concur? It was an affair?"

"Yes, an emotional one."

Jack looked around. "Someone else with a different view?"

A boy, who was previously gazing out the window turned towards the room and put his hand up.

"Matthew?"

"What do you think Mr. McPhee?" he paused. "Since you're the only one here in a... mature... relationship."

"I—"he stopped. _I don't know,_ he though. _Think of something quickly; take the same view as Cameron, an ego boost for her and you get out of it faster_. "I agree with Cameron, it was very much an emotional affair. Edgar was so clueless for so long, reciprocating feelings that weren't there, but that was no reason for Cathy to abuse that. But then you could also say that Edgar was the affair, as the real feeling existed between the two soul mates."

The bell sounded. "I'll hand back your responses next lesson," he called out. As Jason walked past, Jack grabbed his arm. "Jason," he waited for the rest of the class to file out before he spoke.

"Jason, I'd really recommend you read the book. You are sitting a major test on this book that'll go on your record. If it's difficult for you to read, you can borrow the tapes from the Library and play them before you go to sleep. But I'd really like you to make an effort—"

"Are you calling me stupid?" he asked gruffly, glaring directly at Jack, who was the same height. Jack was taken aback.

"No," he said honestly, and leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm offering you help to pass English, because, I can tell you from experience that football alone doesn't get you into collage. And you need to get there to be successful."

"Whatever Mr. McPhee," he said and left.

Jack sighed and retreated, sitting at his desk. He ran his hands threw his hair. His mobile rang and he shuffled papers before he found it.

"Hello?"

"The school hasn't changed one bit," Tobey said, he sounded close and Jack looked up. Tobey was standing in the door way and he hung up and walked in. "So this is your classroom? Nice..."

Jack laughed, "Thanks. I try."

"Oh, you decorate it yourself do you?" he walked over to one of the display boards. "Oscar Wilde...An Ideal Husband... nice choice."

"I didn't pick that actually," he said leaning back into the exceedingly uncomfortable chair, particularly after a long day of teaching. "I teach what they put on my desk. I think it's still too advanced to teach to the year 12s."

"So _teach_," Tobey said walking back to Jack's desk. "What homework do I have tonight?"

"Hmmm...I don't know. You've missed quite a lot. I'll have to catch you up over dinner and into the night..."

"Um...Mr McPhee..."

Jack sat bolt upright and Tobey turned around. "Cameron," he said and stood up. "Need something?"

"Um..." she said and readjusted her backpack on she shoulder. "I was wondering if you read my essay, for the Princeton Summit. I need to send it off tonight."

Jack paused, narrowed his eyes in thought, then suddenly, "Oh! Yeah! That's right," he said and opened his mark book. "Sorry, I forgot to give it back to you," he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Thanks. Ah... Mr. McPhee?" She said and looked Tobey up and down.

"Yeah?"

"What did you think?"

* * *

"This isn't as bad as Jack makes out, Doug," Tobey said and took another bite of the lasagne Doug had attempted with Jack hovering in the background. 

"Thank you Tobey," Doug said and threw a playful look at Jack. "Jack always looks at me like its poison."

"You'll find out in the morning," Jack whispered and Tobey laughed.

"Well, I'm hardly a distinguished chef myself," Tobey admitted. "Gareth usually, well, he usually cooks."

There was a silence which was broken as Amy waddled up to the table. "Hey baby," Doug said and picked her up. "You're daddy's not being very nice to me," he said.

Jack laughed and Amy did too. "I have a mini me," Jack said.

"Daddy!" Amy shrieked suddenly and lunged towards Jack across the table.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Doug whispered in her ear, then looked up at Jack and Tobey opposite him. "I don't know why but when it comes to bedtime she hates me."

"It's because you watch her as she tries to sleep. I correct papers, she doesn't like an audience."

"A Lindley doesn't like being watched? I don't believe it," Tobey said. "Can I hold her?"

Doug passed her over and she sat quietly in Tobey's arms, one of her little hands wrapped around Jacks finger. "She's so cute. Do you have any idea who the father is?"

"No, Jen never spoke about him. I never met him, I have his name in a document if ever Amy wants to find him, but I'm not interested. I might track him down and kill him," Jack answered.

"Hey Jack," Tobey said, "Who was that girl who was entering the Princeton Summit?"

"Oh, Cameron Andrews," he said and Doug laughed.

"What?" Tobey asked amused, looking between the two lovers.

"Cameron Andrews in love with Jack," Doug said. "She follows him everywhere, enters competitions for him, gives him extra work to mark, and pretends she doesn't get something so she can spend extra time with him..."

"She's highly intelligent, but she should stop following me," he laughed loudly. "It was so funny, Doug and I went to the park one day with Amy and when he went to get icecream, she followed him to find out my favourite flavour."

"You're joking me!"

"Would I joke you Tobey?" he said. "But Doug's been followed by Cameron... something about us deeply fascinates her."

"It's probably because you're gay," Tobey said.

"Yeah, I know. She's a funny girl, I humour her coz she's bright."

"Is that fair...?"

* * *

Hours passed after their dinner and finally Jack and Doug said goodbye to Tobey as he left their house. Doug closed the door and turned to Jack who was leaning against the hall way wall. 

"That went well," he said, locking the door and testing it. "Coming?" he added, almost as if he knew the answer to be in the negative.

Jack's head snapped up and he uncrossed his arms. "Yeah," he answered tiredly. "I'm coming," he took Doug's hand and they slowly walked towards the bedroom.

They climbed into bed, Doug instantly moving towards Jack, cuddling him in close. "It's so cold in here," Doug whispered and rubbed Jack's arms. "Did you leave a window open?"

Jack turned around in Doug's embrace and kissed his lovers lips slowly. "No, it's just the natural order Douggie, after summer comes autumn, then winter."


	5. Chapter V

**Nothing Changes like Time**

Chapter 5

A/N: I decided to upload this one too....i might as well, its done. I hope you like...

* * *

"Come on Doug!" Jack yelled from the front door. He was holding Amy and waiting impatiently. Doug came down the hall and grabbed his coat on the way out.

"I don't see why we have to attend this stupid function," Doug grumbled and locked the door behind him and walked over to the car where Jack was strapping Amy in.

They were driving down the main road down to the high school. "I hate these days," Jack said adjusting the scarf Doug gave him for Christmas the previous year. "Capeside family day," he muttered, "Oh joy," he added sarcastically.

"We _didn't_ have to come," Doug said. "Moreover, I could have stayed at home with Amy who's going to get cold and exhausted..."

"If I'm made to go, you're coming too," Jack said. "Anyway, its too late, we're 2 minutes away."

"But we're also 7 minutes away from a nice lazy Sunday."

"Don't make me regret this decision," Jack said grumpily.

Doug laughed. "I think you're already regretting it." He looked over at Jack and smiled warmly and rubbed his leg, taking a hand off the wheel. "It's not going to be absolutely terrible if you go there and try to enjoy yourself. Think of all the impressionable minds you'll have to instruct in future, manipulate, enjoy teaching even..."

"More papers to mark, exams to correct, numskulls to teach, delusional parents to deal with, more ridicule when the bloody jocks hear that I'm gay, a whole new group of smart-alecks to endorse and an entire generation of book burners..."

Doug laughed and parked the car. "Well, sweetheart, but on a brave face and it'll be over soon enough."

They got out of the car and Doug carried Amy on his hip into the building, leaving the pram in the car.

"I've got a couple of Amy's toys in my office," Jack said, "Lets go and bathe in boredom before I'm required to do anything remotely sociable..."

* * *

"Oh my god," Jack groaned as he and the rest of the population filed out of the school hall after listening to the principal blab on. "That man gets more boring with every year," he muttered to Doug.

"At least you didn't have to deal with a fidgety 18 month old baby," Doug said, still trying to keep her in his arms.

They walked out into the school grounds where a buffet was set up with tables and the students all flocking to feed, the parents trying to be polite, the teachers trying to avoid all eye contact. It wasn't long before they heard someone calling Jack's name. He and Doug turned around.

"Mrs. Andrews," Jack said, scanning for Cameron anywhere.

"Mr McPhee, you can call me Laura," she said and battered her eyelashes.

"Then you can call me Jack," he said.

Laura Andrews glanced over at Doug. "Hello Sheriff Witter," she said, "You off duty today?"

"Off civil service duty, but family duty calls," Amy kept struggling. "That's it! Jack, give me the car keys, I'm getting the pram."

Jack handed him the keys and he stalked off, back around the front of the school to their car.

"Oh Jack, ever since you became Cameron's English teacher she's really excelled in the subject—"

"She's incredibly smart, and she was doing just fine before she entered my class—"

"Yes, but she has so much drive, I never have to ask her about her homework anymore, she's always right into it and she sent off her Princeton Summit a few days ago. How do you think she'll do?"

"Ah," Jack looked around quickly for an escape route but couldn't find one. "I'm not sure, I don't think Capeside has had an entry into a college summit before, but it was very good, quite analytical and persuasive—"he was stopped when Cameron herself came up, with a shy smile.

"Hi Mr McPhee," she said. "How are you?"

_Help me someone!_ He thought, _what is taking Doug so long?_

"Yeah good, thanks. I was just telling your mum how you're the first person who's entered a summit at Capeside," he felt someone stand next to him, assuming it was Doug, he held out his hand, waiting for the car keys.

When he didn't receive them he turned and did a double take. "My god, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored and I remember you telling me about this so I though....why not?"

Jack turned back to Cameron and her mum. "Um... sorry, where was I?"

He looked at Cameron looking at Tobey as if trying to see through him. Laura was called by another parent of one of Jack's other less capable students, she excused herself and left.

There was a silence and Jack looked back at Tobey then at Cameron.

"You were in Mr McPhee's classroom the other day," Cameron said, looking at Tobey.

"Yeah, I know," he said and looked at Jack who was staring blankly into the distance. "I'm Tobey Barrett."

"Cameron Andrews," she said shortly and looked at Jack, Tobey couldn't help but smirk. "Is Amy and Sheriff Witter here?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Will you please excuse us Cameron?"

"Sure," she said.

Jack grabbed Tobey's shoulder and dragged him into the mosh-pit of all the people he didn't want to speak to. They cut across the crowd and made it through to the other side where hardly anyone was, grabbed two sodas and sat on the grass, leaning against the fence, enclosing the school grounds.

"Although I'm surprised that you're here, thank god you are to get me out of the Andrews trap."

Tobey laughed, "Anytime, you help me and I help you."

They clicked their cans and took a large swig.

"What do you think?" Jack asked. "Unbearable?"

Tobey laughed. "She was sizing me up, did you notice? Not very polite."

"She's probably jealous," he said and chuckled.

* * *

Doug pushed the pram out the back and Jack wasn't where he left him. He paused, looking for him, scanning the crowd.

"Sheriff Witter."

He turned around. "Cameron, how are you?" he tried to sound obliging.

"I'm good. If you're looking for Jack," she paused and he looked quickly down at her and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment of her Freudian slip, "I mean, if you're looking for Mr McPhee, he's over there," she pointed past the food tables and people to the back fence. "He's with the blond guy, the one with the glasses."

Doug stared at Jack and Tobey laughing and eating together. He stiffened and breathed deeply. "Thanks," he said stonily.

"Is there something wrong Sheriff Witter?" she asked, almost too eagerly.

Doug looked down at her, "No, Ms Andrews," he said rather unkindly. "Don't you have someone else to talk to other than either Jack or myself?" He pushed the stroller into the crowd to meet Jack and Tobey.

Cameron stayed where she was. _Trouble in paradise,_ she thought to herself. _Jack's having an affair, with that blond guy...Tobey._

* * *

Doug and Jack arrived home at 4:30 and the phone rang. Jack went to pick it up, but Doug got there first and hung up with out answering, then took the phone off the hook.

"What did you do that for?" Jack asked.

"Why was Tobey there today? Did you invite him?" Doug asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"I mentioned it and said if he had nothing else to do, to come along," Jack said.

"It was a little inappropriate, don't you think? It was a family day and you sat away from everyone with your _mate_," Doug practically spat the last word as if it was poison to his lips. "Family is Amy, family is _me_," he said. "Not Tobey."

Jack stood across from Doug in the kitchen, looking shell-shocked. "Inappropriate? Well I'm terribly sorry for my behaviour Sheriff Witter—," Jack responded sarcastically.

"Jack—"

"But you're _not_ family Doug," Jack finished.

They stared at each other; there was silence for a long time. Doug's face softened, and he turned away to put breakfasts dishes in their cupboard. Jack stepped forward and slammed the phone back onto the hook and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

Unable to stand any longer; Doug stumbled over to their bedroom and lay down on their bed. He buried his head into their pillows as he began to cry from the pain of a crack forming in his heart.


	6. Chapter VI

**Nothing Changes like Time**

Chapter 6

A/N: wow—thanks so much for all the reviews. **Sam**: really? Wuthering Heights is your favourite book? Lol, what are the chances?! Lol...you like Cameron huh? Ha! That's so funny...I have to admit I'm a bit like Cameron myself...like this guy who works in my mums office, Stuart...anyway, where was I? **Boschette:** I'm glad you liked the last bit...I know, how catty was Jack? But I think I needed to...and it was fun! **Dahoodilie**: I already had written the part when Gareth comes to Capeside. Fret not; I'll _try_ to put more _emotion_ in this time. How does that sound?

* * *

Doug woke to the sound of the veranda door being opened slowly. He glanced at his bedside table 1:37. He sat up in bed and turned on his bedside lamp. There was now shuffling in the kitchen, Doug threw on his dressing gown and wandered out of their room and into the kitchen/dining area and saw Jack sitting at the table, eating a tub of yoghurt.

He looked up when Doug entered. "Hey there," he said softly, almost a whisper.

Doug sat down opposite Jack and pulled his gown tighter around his body. "Hi," he said, equally as soft, the sound of a restless sleep echoing in his voice.

"Did I wake you?" Jack asked taking in Doug's appearance.

"I wasn't sleeping well anyway," he answered. "You know what I'm like when I'm worried."

Jack played with the rest of his yoghurt and set it down, unable to finish it. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry," Doug said, looking up, "You're absolutely right. I'm not family, and I never will be. You really have no obligation to me whatsoever. You have no obligation to answer my questions or put up with me hassling you."

Jack reached his hand over the table, indicating that Doug give his hand over. He did and Jack entwined their fingers. "I like your questions, I like you hassling me," he said tenderly. "I love you, but you've got to trust me. I'm not going to leave you, and even if you don't think so, I do have an obligation to you, as I hope you have to me," he paused and rubbed Doug's hand with his thumb. "Family or not."

Doug's eyes clouded over and he and Jack stood up, enveloping each other, their arms around the other tightly, Doug holding onto Jack for dear life, Jack holding onto Doug. They pulled apart and Doug rested his hands on either side of Jack's face, pressing their foreheads together, Jack's hands resting on the small of Doug's back. "I love you Jack," he whispered and leaned down slightly, taking Jack's lips in his own, moving slowly against them, feeling Jack's arms tighten around his waist.

"Why don't we get some sleep," Doug mumbled against Jack's mouth before nipping his bottom lip lightly, sending shivers down Jack's body. He nodded and Doug led him to their bedroom and helped him get undressed and into his pyjama pants and a tight fitting Bonds t-shirt.

"Doug," Jack whispered in the dark when they were both settled in bed, arms draped over each other.

"Yeah baby?" Doug answered, kissing his neck lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"I love you Doug."

"I love you Jack."

* * *

"So did you all do your reading over the weekend like I told you to?" Jack asked as he burst into the classroom of rowdy 16 year olds, throwing his briefcase onto his desk and pulled out a pile of papers.

"Settle down!" he called out and they all found their seats. "I've got your..." he trailed off and looked at what he had in his hands. "No I don't," he went back to his desk and pulled out another pile, checked them and walked to hand them out.

"I've got your poetry appraisals, here...Matthew! Is there a moment when you're not gazing out the window?" he yelled. "Focus this way for a change boy! Cameron...Jason...Michael...Sam...Gina..."

When he finished handing them out, he returned to his desk and fumbled around, looking for something. The class, who was previously silent, muttered to each other softly and exchanged looks of disbelief. Bad day for Mr McPhee?

"Open your poetry books to the War section," he said and everyone did as they were told. "This was put on my desk today and I was told its being included on the syllabus for this semester," he continued. "Poetry on the World Wars, I don't care if you don't care, I don't care if you've got to much homework, we're going to finish this quickly and get it over with because we've got so much to cover."

There was a shuffling as the students got paper out, hoping not to get in the way of Jack's evident line of fire. He walked to the white board and began to write up notes and there was a humming noise, faint, Jack knew what it was.

"Just because I have my back turned, doesn't make me deaf," he said harshly, turning around to glare at his class.

He caught sight of Cameron, doodling away on a scrap piece of paper. He looked again. He was right, a note. Not in Jack McPhee's class, not today.

He walked straight to her and stopped at the front of her desk, peering down at her.

"Finished Ms Andrews?" he asked quietly. She looked up and put the piece of paper away.

"No sir," she said innocently. "I was just—"

"Hand it over," he said seriously, holding out his hand. "I don't care what it is or what you're doing, give it to me."

She didn't move and the whole class looked on. McPhee picking on his favourite student? No way...

"Cameron," he said. "Don't test my patience. Give it over to me _now_."

Jack's gaze met hers, she didn't move.

"You have a detention after school today, I'll be calling your mother at recess to notify her of the change in time in which you have to be picked up," he said softly and went back to the white board and continued writing up notes as the class sat dumbstruck.

* * *

Jack walked into his classroom after the end of school bell sounded and found Cameron Andrews already seated in the front row, right in front of his desk. She glanced up at him, and then looked down.

"Your mother was none to happy when I called her," Jack said sternly, throwing down a stack of correction on his desk. "And neither was Doug when I told him I couldn't get there in time to pick Amy up. He's sick of doing it because of the insolent students at this infernal school..."

"I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you get away with so much in the past," he paused, "both in school hours and out."

She was quiet. "Shall I get started?"

"No, we're going to talk about this."

"there's nothing to talk about here," she said and reached for her school bag.

"I think there is," he said and pulled the bag out of her reach. "Firstly, one of Capeside's better students has landed her first detention, for note passing of some description..."

"I wasn't going to pass it on."

"That's not the point Cameron," he said sternly. He held her gaze and sighed. "I have no idea why I can't do this," he muttered.

"Can't do what?" she asked.

"Be mad at you because I've had a shit day—"he stopped quickly. "Sorry," he said. "First rules of teaching and I broke them."

Cameron laughed and played with a lock of her hair. "What rules would that be?"

Jack looked around and smiled. "Picking favourites and swearing in front of students."

She gazed at him and her heart missed a beat. _Favourite? _She must have had the biggest giddy grin on her face because Jack laughed.

"Huh?"

"I was going to say the same thing, looks like you could rival the Colgate Ads with those pearly whites."

Cameron blushed and looked down before sneaking a furtive glance at her teacher as he returned to his desk.

* * *

"You're not supposed to endorse her," Doug chided as he was folding the washing while Jack was telling the story. "She's a needy girl who is overly interested in our lives"

"Dougie, come on, she's alright."

"Hmm...I know, its just...don't give unnecessary detentions out again, because I mightn't be able to pick up Amy so often," he looked down at Jack and tried a half smile before he took a more serious note. "It's too difficult and inappropriate for me to take her back to the station."

"I know," he said. "It's not going to happen again. It's...it's not just Cameron, it's my students..."

"And this is our family, this is our washing and that is our child."

Jack opened his mouth to retaliate, but he just sighed and collapsed into the couch. "Sounds like you had a shit day too."

"Well, I hardly had the energy, someone kept me up all night," he said softly and smiled at Jack.

Doug finished up and sat next to Jack on the couch. Jack swung his legs over Doug's lap and smiled innocently, wriggling his toes. Doug chuckled. "I'm not rubbing your feet."

"That's what you think," Jack said and leaned in, kissing Doug's lips lightly.

"With an offer like that...how could I refuse?"

"You can't, that's why I offered."

"That's not the only reason why," he murmured as he warmed Jack's feet.

Jack moaned quietly and nuzzled down into the pillows. "Oh, what's the other reason?"

"I can't refuse you."

Jack smiled. "Come here," he whispered and held his arms out to Doug, who dropped his feet and lay down next to Jack, letting his lover wrap his arms around him.

The phone rang and Jack and Doug opened their eyes to look at each other. Doug leaned over Jack and picked up the phone and put it straight back on the receiver.

"Is that ok?"

"Of course it is. I don't want to speak to anyone. Unless of course it's you."

* * *

The sound of a car.

Tobey got up from the kitchen table where he was checking over the ads that were to go out to the newspapers the next day, and wandered over to the window.

A red car

Shit

A red Peugeot

Double shit

Footsteps –business shoes

Triple shit

A knock at the door

Fuck

He walked to the door.

"Nice day huh?" Tobey said caustically. Gareth pushed inside, Tobey closed the door. Gareth sat down on one of the couches in the living room and closed his eyes. He looked flustered; his shirt was creased, his sleeves rolled up, the top two buttons undone. His orange silk tie was knotted low around his neck and the usually neat iron lines down the middle of his pant legs were hardly noticeable.

Tobey sat on the coffee table in front of his slouched husband. Gareth opened his eyes. Bright blue stood out strongly against his black ruffled hair. He was scruffy looking and his stubble had been around for nearly two days.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Do you think I came here for a drink?"

Tobey couldn't help but smile.

"Unless you didn't know Barrett, I'm here for you," he said, not unkindly.

There was a silence and Tobey got up from the coffee table. Gareth watched him walk across the other side of the room. "Where are you going?" he asked softly.

"What does it matter? You'll follow me anyway."

"Too right," he said almost inaudibly, and closed his eyes again before he heard something shatter and snapped them open and followed the sound into the kitchen.

Tobey was staring out the window, facing away from Gareth. A glass lay in tiny shards in front of the fridge. Gareth took cautious steps in.

"How could you?" Tobey asked sounding short of breath. He turned and looked at Gareth intently, his blazing blue eyes boring into Gareth's.

"I—I—Tobey, I don't know," he pleaded, throwing off his tie.

"How could you?" Tobey asked, furious. He launched himself at Gareth, pushing him against the wall, hitting him, trying to push him around. Gareth got hold of his hands and pried his husband off him. "How could you?" Tobey asked again, whimpering. "I loved you, I love you and you were fucking someone else."

He stopped his struggle and slid down before he collapsed in a heap on the ground at Gareth's feet. Gareth squat down next to him and ran a hand through Tobey's golden hair.

"I didn't love him, I don't love him, I love you. He was nothing to me—"

"Then why'd you do it?" Tobey rasped and clutched at his chest, willing the pain to go away.

Gareth slipped one arm around Tobey's legs and the other under his back and hoisted him up and carried him to the couch and laid him down.

"I hate you," Tobey whispered and flung his glasses onto the coffee table. "I hate you for...for..."

Gareth said nothing and waited for Tobey to find his words.

"...for coming here. For making me come here," he paused and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I hate you for leaving me no choice but to come here."

"I hate myself for more reasons than that."

"Self pity isn't flattering on anyone," Tobey sneered and sniffed.

"It's not pity. It's more...self-deprecation."

Gareth pulled an arms chair in front of the couch and sat down, squeezing the bridge of his nose in contemplation.

"I fucked up—"

"No one's denying that."

"Will you let me finish?"

"I don't think you need to say anything. Your actions made your position very clear."

"Which ones?" Gareth asked mockingly. "Fucking around or coming after you?"

Tobey paused and blinked hard. "You stopping your little trysts only when I found out," he stared hard at Gareth. "That's what I'm so angry about, the knowledge that you would have continued your rendezvous with said man if I hadn't known. And that sucks."

Tobey sat up on the couch and put his glasses back on after wiping them with the bottom on his jumper. "Am I unlovable?"

"No," Gareth said, taken a back. "I can't believe you asked that. Of course you are—"

"Then why? Was it my job? The late hours? You finally agreed with your family and started to dislike me too? Was it because I forgot to put flour in your birthday cake? Why? Gareth, tell me"

He stared down at his feet and looked at Tobey's naked eyes. "All of the above? ...oh shit, I don't know. But it had nothing to do with my family; things to do with us never have been and never will be," he sighed and rested his head on his hand. "It was a distraction; there was nothing between us except sex."

"That's enough, especially since its driven us to this" Tobey said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For hurting you, for hurting us."

"Do you want me to forgive you?"

Gareth looked down and pulled his shirt straight, hoping to get rid of some of the creases.

"Well?"

"Well of course I do. I love you, and I hope that the feeling is reciprocated."

Tobey pushed a hand through his hair.

"You haven't given me time."

"I gave you a week."

"That's not long enough. I've had other things to do."

"You brought your work here?"

"It was e-mailed to me."

"How have the last ads been responded to?"

"They were good. The next wave of the campaign will be better."

They looked at each other and forgot for a moment that there was a rift between them.

"Where are you staying?"

"I don't know. Suggest any good places?"

"Not anywhere that'll stop you getting pneumonia."

"Right."

"You drove here?"

"I had to. I have to save up for our trip back, together."

Tobey stood up and Gareth did too. Tobey turned, but Gareth grabbed his arm and pulled Tobey to him, holding his closed. Tobey tightened in Gareth's arms but eventually relaxed, holding his husband against him in return. He pulled out of the embrace slowly.

"You can stay here, in my sister's bedroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, no, but it means I can keep yelling at you from the moment I wake up. Go get your bags from the car."

* * *

A/N: so...what do you think?

Cheers,

Phoenix


	7. Chapter VII

**Nothing Changes like Time**

Chapter 7

A/N: Um...thanks to all the people who are still here and reading and enjoying. I hope you like this chapter...and its a bit long so i hope you can drag yourself through it. lol. Cheers, Phoenix

* * *

Doug stood at the window and watched over the stormy ocean. The waves rolling over each other, wanting domination, fighting hard for it, gaining it as others resigned. The wind howled and the trees twirled angrily, banging against the side of the house he couldn't see.

The door opened, a wintry breeze flew in and the door was shut again. Jack was pushing Amy in her pram with a couple of grocery bags in the underneath compartment. His hair was tousled and knotty, his cheeks flushed with red from the cold and the beating of the wind. Amy was all bundled up, with a clear plastic windbreaker over the pram, she was giggling and clapping her hands.

"At least someone enjoyed herself," Doug said taking the bags to the kitchen and putting the contents in the fridge and pantry.

"Yeah," Jack said taking off his jacket and went to stand by the fire in the living room. Doug took Amy out of the stroller and joined Jack, Amy sat on the ground and crawled to a stack of her toys sprawled around the room, Doug sat on the couch putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Remind me not to try that again, I'm freezing my ass off."

"It's gotten cold really early this year," Doug said.

"It was predicted though," Jack said, rubbing his cheeks furiously. "Thank God it's a Saturday. I don't think I could face Capeside High when my insides feel like ice."

Doug laughed. "At least you don't have to deal with delinquents."

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked aghast and Doug laughed again. "I teach them and then you put them in jail."

"At least we have a system," Doug said.

"Mmmm.... have you seen Tobey lately?" Jack asked, kneeling down to play with Amy.

"No, I don't imagine I would have, unless he's broken the law," he paused. "Why? Haven't you heard from him?"

Jack looked up at him and shook his head. "He didn't return the messages I left on his phone..."

Doug couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. "He's not your boyfriend Jack, unless you've forgotten."

"What?" Jack asked getting up. "Where did that come from?"

"Ever since Tobey arrived, you've spent every waking moment either with him or talking about him with me."

"He's going through a rough time Doug!"

"And it's acknowledged!" he shouted, getting up from the couch. Amy whined at Doug's raised voice. He lowered it then continued, "but our life has to keep moving around his, and you're not letting that happen. You're dwelling on his issues and because of that, we're having our own!"

"You're making mountains out of molehills," Jack said. "I've just been tired lately, so I'm sorry if you've been feeling rejected, but that has nothing to do with Tobey."

"That's not what I'm implying Jack, you don't talk to me anymore, you run and tell Tobey everything and when I come home you can't be bothered relaying the stories again. I know I work long hours, but I love coming home to you and listening about what happened to you that day... "

"It's just nice having a friend in Capeside," Jack said quietly, sitting on the edge of the other couch. "It's been so long."

"I though I was your friend," Doug said.

"You are but...it's different, I don't know, but it is. Maybe because we're in love," he added slowly. There was a silence and Doug, shifted his feet.

"I'm going to make coffee. Want one?"

* * *

Tobey wandered down the stairs and smelt pancakes. His heart melted as he looked into the kitchen and remembered with extreme clarity the first morning he and Gareth woke up together and Gareth had made pancakes: strawberry ones with chocolate sauce, a scoop of ice cream and a pinch of sprinkles.

They had sat down together and said nothing while they ate. It was bliss, Tobey recalled, closing his eyes and leaning against the doorframe.

"Morning," Gareth said, stopping suddenly, seeing Tobey on his way back to the fridge.

Tobey opened his eyes and pushed himself away from the wall. He dragged his feet to where the island bench in the kitchen was and lifted himself up so his legs were dangling over the edge. He grunted in reply to Gareth's greeting.

"I don't remember having all this stuff in the pantry," Tobey noted, glancing at the stuff all over the kitchen.

"You didn't. I went down this morning and picked it up," he said and grinned at Tobey who just raised his eyebrows then rubbed his eyes. "You slept late."

Tobey glanced at the clock on the wall. "Yeah...oh well..."

Gareth piled three pancakes on a plate and dressed them as Tobey has expected. Tobey looked down at them and slid off the bench. "I'm not really that hungry."

"You can't not eat these...I made them specially."

"Oh well..." he muttered and wandered out of the kitchen, leaving Gareth standing with the plate in his hands as he picked it up to follow his husband but thought better of it and put it back down and went after Tobey without the food.

He was in his bedroom. Gareth opened the door and walked in. Tobey was in his underwear.

"Jesus can't you knock?"

"I didn't realise I had to."

"Well, you do."

"Why? I've seen you in less before..."

"Just don't, ok?" Tobey said turning around and slipping a loose t-shirt on and buttoning up his jeans.

"Why?" Gareth pressed, wanting to know. "Is it because of..."

"Because of what?" Tobey asked, making his bed. "Say it."

Gareth said nothing and Tobey turned around. "You can't even say it," he said quietly. "What did your parents say? If anything at all? Did you even tell them?"

"Nothing, I didn't tell them."

"Why not?"

"I told you yesterday, it's none of their business. Have you told yours?"

This time Tobey didn't answer but placed the pillows of his bed and sat down on the corner.

"I didn't think so," he said and walked to the other side of his bedroom and looked out the window. "So why did you tell them you were going to stay here?"

"I said you were coming too."

"Right..."he looked over at the pictures on Tobey's chest of drawers in frames. He picked up a picture of Jack. "Who's this?"

Tobey turned around and glanced at the frame. He and Jack in Boston. Wasn't the happiest of times but they were still going out. They had their arms around each other, Tobey gazing off at something in the distance and Jack was laughing.

"Jack."

"The elusive Jack?

"Not really elusive."

Gareth put the frame down, considered it for a moment longer and looked at Tobey again. "Looks a bit like me don't you think?"

Tobey's head shot up. "Doesn't look a bit like you."

"Brooding good looks; tall, dark haired, blue eyes.... footballer's body?"

Tobey got up. "I'm going out." He left the room.

Gareth followed him down the stairs. "I'll come." Tobey grabbed his house keys from the kitchen.

"I'd really rather you didn't," he said as he manoeuvred to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"No where."

"Liar."

"Everyone is at some point."

* * *

"Doug can you get that?" Jack asked, peering over the stack of correction on the kitchen table at his lover who was fastidiously cleaning the grubby handprints from the furniture.

"Yeah, sure," he out the cloth down and walked down the hall to the front door.

"Don't let them sell you anything, you don't need it," Jack said and he heard the door close and Doug come back up the hall.

"He wasn't selling anything and he looked hungry so I let him in," Doug said and returned to the kitchen.

Jack turned around and saw Tobey. "Hey dude," he said bracingly, sensing something of bad news. "Sit down."

Tobey sat opposite Jack at the kitchen table. Doug hovered in the background to hear the conversation.

"Gareth's here," Tobey said. "He came yesterday...in the morning."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but he wasn't sure what exactly he could offer. He scratched his head, looked away and looked over at Doug who stepped forward.

"Where's he staying?"

"With me," Tobey answered looking up at Doug.

"Why? There are plenty of places in Capeside...the Potter B'n'B..."

"I know....I didn't want him to get hypothermia."

Doug raised his eyes and took Amy for a walk outside.

Jack and Tobey stared at each other for a while before Jack spoke up.

"Did he say anything? I mean, did you talk about what happened?"

"Briefly..."

"Briefly? Tobey, I hate to pretend to sound like someone who knows how to handle these situations, but shouldn't you have a deep and meaningful discussion about this with him? Sort it out?" he was staring at Tobey intently. "What do you mean by 'briefly'?"

"I cried, threw things, broke down, tried to beat him up and he tried to calm me down, pry me off him and clean up the shattered glass."

Jack's lips twisted into a smile until he suddenly felt guilty and tried to stop but when Tobey laughed he looked up and chuckled at the disheartened man opposite him who was laughing at his own misfortune.

"This is like a bloody soap opera," he said when he caught his breath. "God I wish I could replay yesterday and laugh like crazy at the corniness..." he trailed off and looked out the window.

Jack had a sneaking suspicion that the tears of laughter had taken a different turn as Tobey wiped his eyes under his glasses and tried to conceal a sniff. Jack's heart pulsated quickly and he felt the tingling effects as the sudden throb of fresh blood pumped hard around his body. He reached across the table and took Tobey's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You don't have to laugh if you need to cry," he said gently and Tobey returned his gaze to Jack. "You don't have to pretend that his presence here isn't effecting you if it is. You don't have to explain yourself if you can't," he paused and wiped a stray tear off Tobey's cheek. "And you defiantly don't have to go back and face him if you don't want to."

"Where else can I go?" he choked out quietly.

"You can stay here."


	8. Chapter VIII

Nothing Changes like Time

Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter has some...not very nice words in it :) Nothing extreme... just the one beginning with 'f'.So i have now pre-warned you.Oh yeah, sorry for the slow update….. Its here now! Rejoice!!! Lol… don't forget to review!! So now the drama's over, you may proceed to read...

* * *

"He can _what_?" Doug hissed as he grabbed Jacks arm. "He can't stay _here_!"

"Why not?"

"It's….it's noisy…Amy…"

"Doesn't wake up at nights any more, you know that."

"Jack—"

"It's ok, he turned us down."

"There was no 'us' at the time you asked that brash question."

"Sorry then."

"Jack!"

"Yes?" Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest, smiling bemusedly at Doug's frustration.

"I—I—"

"You're jealous?"

"No."

"Liar. You have so much unfounded jealousy don't you?" Jack stated rather than asked. "And you've got to be an idiot, seriously Doug, do you really think I'd get involved with Tobey at all? Especially in his current situation?"

"Well you do have a tendency to get involved with _interesting_ people…"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Freeman, Eric, me…"

"You're absolutely right!" Jack exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "I must have a subliminal attraction to closet cases. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, maybe you're into claustrophobia?" Doug snapped at Jack, trying to conceal the hurt.

There was a silence and Jack threw himself in the middle of their bed and put his hands over his face. "It's bloody freezing," he muttered.

* * *

The slow Sunday afternoon was gusty and the streets of Capeside weren't overly populated. The wind was fierce and Gareth pulled his coat around his shoulders. He didn't mind the cold so much, (being born and bred in Canada), and the formation of snow on the ground always sent a warm spark through his body: a spark that reminded him of family, warmth by the fire and hot cocoa. It was nearing Christmas and this year had been the only one that he had been worried he might go to the family Christmas gathering without Tobey since they met. How could he tell his parents? Would they even care? They didn't like Tobey anyway…

He walked into the news agency and bought the newspapers, glancing over the headlines. **"Record Lows: Temperature Continues to Plummet".**

As he was paying, his mobile rang. He glanced at the number and his breath caught in this throat. The shopkeeper looked at him.

"Are you going to answer that?"

Gareth looked down again, mentally weighing up the choice. He threw the money on the counter, picked up the newspapers and answered the phone, walking out.

"Why the hell are you calling?" he asked gruffly.

"I had to," came a voice from the other end.

"I told you not you."

"No one knows where you've gone…I was just checking to see if I could tell them and ...to see how you were doing."

Gareth pinched the bridge of his nose and crossed the street.

"No, don't tell anybody," he snarled, his thick Canadian accent drawing attention on the street, "Unless of course you want everybody to know that you were fucking the boss," he said lowering his voice. "And…how do you think I'm doing? Jesus…" he trailed off and stopped still in the middle of the street.

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Why does it matter? I can work from anywhere."

There was a pause from the other end of the phone.

"How's Tobey?"

"Don't ask that."

"I'm sorry."

"You have no right."

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah well, sorry doesn't fix everything you know," Gareth said caustically. "Don't call me again. Forget about me."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"You can't tell me what to do or…or how to feel."

"Where did u pick up that pathetic line from? And anyway,I can. You see, in our little arrangement, I'm god. I call the shots," he hissed into the phone. "So, forget about me, don't call me. And if you had any brains at all you'll send me your two weeks notice."

"I wont do it."

"It wasn't an ask, it was a demand. I love Tobey; you were just a fuck. I fuck you then you fuck off, which is what you should have done when Tobey left Canada. So do me a favour, when I get back, don't be there."

Gareth hung up and slipped the phone into the back pocket of his jeans. He had become disorientated and now had no idea where he was. He glanced around. Capeside had never been a place he'd visited regularly; as soon as he and Tobey got together they had moved to Canada. Sure they had made a visit to his parents during a short holiday to move his stuff out but that was it.

He kept walking and found himself at a park that was right next to the water. No one was around, except a lone figure sitting on a bench, gazing out onto the bay. He looked deep in thought, but Gareth wasn't really in a position to choose the person to ask for directions so he made his way over.

"Excuse me—" he started then stopped. A tall, athletically built man with black hair and blue eyes looked up with him. Gareth looked at the red brimmed eyes and something inside his mind clicked. "You're not Jack McPhee are you?"

Jack was startled and his eyes snapped open wide. It took him a moment to register. The man who knew his name looked extraordinarily like himself…

"I'm sorry, you probably have no idea who I am…" Gareth continued.

Jack stood up, "Gareth Pendlebury, by any chance?"

Gareth smiled. "So I'm right?"

"I guess so, if I am."

There was an awkward silence and finally Gareth put his hand out and Jack shook it.

"What a strange way to meet, I was going to ask you for directions."

"Lost in Capeside?"

"I haven't spent too many hours wondering around the streets…how did you know it was me?"

" Ah, the accent gave it away I think," Jack said moving a step back to take in what he saw as a reflection of himself. "How did you recognise me?"

"Tobey has an affinity with keeping photos…"

"Right," Jack said, suddenly wiping the tears from his eyes. He cast a long look back in the direction of the town. "If you follow this road then turn left you'll get back on the main street…do you know your way back from there?"

"Yeah, I do, thanks," Gareth said slowly, turning away. He stopped and looked back at Jack. "Um…thanks for looking after Tobey."

"Don't thank me. Just make it right," he said then muttered, "for both our sakes."

* * *

After Jack had left the house Doug had bundled Amy up in the patrol car and gone down to the police station to finish off some paper work.

The office was deserted and after setting Amy down in her playpen in the corner of the room, he sat at the desk and opened the top drawer and brushed his fingers over the picture of Jack and himself having dinner in New York the previous Christmas with Pacey and Joey. Jack and Doug had promised to hold Christmas at their house this year but Doug was beginning to doubt that it would, he could only hope for the contrary.

He stared at the stack of work on his desk and sighed, remembering what Jack had once said _, "Procrastination is the only real way to start a laborious task."_ Admitting his partner was right for the first time in a while, Doug picked up the phone and pressed '2' on the speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pace, its me."

"Dougie! How's it been going?"

"Well, I need some advise…"

Doug poured his whole story out into Pacey's ear and the conclusion was met with a pause and clearly some space for Pacey to think through what he was going to say next.

"I have no idea why you're asking me bro'," he said with a low chuckle. "This all seems pretty messed up."

"You're not far from the truth Pace," Doug said, feeling the edges of his eyes tingle. He took a deep breath, "I tried so hard to keep Jack in my life and it all seems so pointless now. I don't know if he's going to stay or leave or—"

"He wont leave."

"Joey?"

"Yeah, you kinda lost Pace... you were on speaker phone."

"Oh," Doug said, a little relieved that he was getting some advise from a much better source. "What do you mean, 'he wont leave'?"

"Well for a start, we're talking about Jack, who, granted, isn't the most level headed person at the best of times, but he's not a deserter. Not anymore. Not now he has Amy and not now he loves you."

* * *

"You **met** Gareth? On the street?" Tobey yelled, unintentionally, but trying to work this all out in his head. "He was _lost_?"

Jack sighed, "That's what I said."

Tobey stood in front of Jack with his mouth gaping. Jack had called him and said to meet at the Ice House.

"Come on Tobes," Jack said. "We were bound to run into each other eventually. I think he really wants to fix things between the two of you."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Tobey said, dramatically throwing his hands on his hips.

"Just sit down—"

"What did he say?"

"_Tobey_," Jack warned. Tobey resigned and sat opposite Jack in the booth.

"Well?"

"Don't get short tempered with me," Jack said. "It was a by-chance meeting. We're not collaborating behind your back."

Tobey took a deep breath and slumped into the chair. "So…did he say anything?"

"He just thanked me for 'looking after you'," Jack said, making quotation marks in the air.

Tobey smiled. "Don't belittle what you've done for me Jack. Both you and Doug have gone above and beyond the call of friendship," he looked down and toyed with the saltshaker. "And I know that you and Doug have had a few differences where I'm concerned…"

Jack looked up, his blue eyes flashing.

"…And I'm aware of it and feel terrible to think of how happy you were before I came back here, but seriously Jack, before I came to Capeside I had no idea you resided here, least of all did I know you were involved with Pacey's brother and town Sheriff."

"Tobey—"

"And I just wanted you to know how sorry I am for what's happened."

"Don't be sorry. My problems with Doug were ever present before you came back. I think its all been bubbling and this has just given us a chance to pick at each other. It's not irreparable. And Doug and I aren't the point. You need to sort this out with Gareth, its nearly Christmas for god's sake."


	9. Chapter IX

**Nothing Changes like Time**

Chapter 9

A/N: **Sam Cdn**…. Well, I'm defiantly no expert on the Canadian accent being Australian and all, so I guess since there's a Canadian girl on Neighbours, and her accent is _FAIRLY_ obvious, I kind of forgot or disregarded the American one but now I'm babbling so…and to **Mollie Dollie**: yeah, Joey and Pacey are together, but they hardly play an integral role in this story…Thanks also to **Fi, ReRe04, keataru **(how's this for a faster update?) ENJOY ALL!

* * *

Tobey stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the Ice House an hour after Jack had excused himself. He didn't really know why he had stayed, perhaps just to gather his thoughts. 

Maybe he had been too hard on Gareth; maybe he had given plenty of reason to cheat. Maybe he was cold and distant…

But why didn't Gareth confront him about these problems that had, in turn destroyed a season in their lives together? If he was so unhappy in their relationship, the healthy thing to do would have been to talk about it, get things settled. Sometimes talking about things with others of objective viewpoints mended situations and states of mind, making things clearer in retrospect. But Gareth had opted for the hard route, an affair, and Tobey had every right to feel the way he did.

He opened the door, realising it was unlocked which signified Gareth's presence. He shut the door behind him, hung up his snow-tickled coat and retreated to the warm comfort and fireplace in the lounge.

Gareth came out of the kitchen with a shot of whiskey clutched in his hands. He padded over to Tobey and held it out.

"It'll warm you up," he said softly and Tobey accepted, downing it in one hit, before giving it back to Gareth. "It's really cold out now," he continued sitting down on the couch next to his husband.

Tobey nodded but still said nothing.

Gareth got up but suddenly, before Tobey could over analyse his actions, he reached out and grabbed Gareth's hand. "Wait."

Gareth turned back around and sat down next to Tobey again. He chuckled, "déjà vu."

"Oh, it wont be," Tobey whispered. "You haven't heard this one before."

Gareth arched an eyebrow and settled back into the comfy back of the couch, sensing that it was going to be a quiet discussion and there would be no raised voices or glass breaking…

"We have to go back to your parents for Christmas," Tobey said softly, looking into Gareth's dense blue eyes. He swallowed hard, "We can't not turn up, and they'll ask questions…"

Gareth nodded in agreement.

"But before you think everything's ok…" Tobey continued, as his partner fidgeted on the couch, "I'm going to tell you it's not."

Gareth ran a hand through his hair and waited.

"You broke a promise to me. You promised me, on our wedding day, that you would love me forever and that you would stay faithful to me forever, until _you_ died," his eyes welled up and when he looked down at his hands, they were blurs through the salty water which was slowly accumulating. "And now I don't know how many other promises were broken, how much of my trust you've breached, how much of my love you've squandered…"

"Tobey—" Gareth interjected.

"Let me finish," Tobey said, rolling his eyes up to he ceiling in order to rid himself of impending tears. "But I'm prepared to forgive that, because, I don't want to lose you. I know I've played a part in what's happened, and I'm sorry for what I did to get us here. But we share so much and I can't stand the thought of wasting more time being angry and bitter and confused," he reached out and entwined their fingers, "but you need to prove to me that I can trust you again. That I won't be wasting my time giving you a second chance."

Gareth surprised Tobey by allowing the first tear of the day fall on his behalf. He scrunched up his nose and pressed his face into the couch back. A stifled sniff sounded around the room and Tobey suddenly felt the first rush of guilt that he had all winter. He found his hand resting on his husband's back and rubbed slow gentle circles.

He hadn't really considered the fact that Gareth might have been hurt as well. So, he screwed up but he had loved Tobey and inflicted pain on their relationship, he couldn't be so heartless as to abandon everything they shared, all their hopes, their aspirations. He wasn't going to leave his partner stranded, not with their house and their vows and their love.

"It's all my fault," Gareth sobbed, and brought his face up to look into Tobey's eyes. "I love you so much," he murmured, touching his partner's cheek gently with the back of his large hand. "I never meant to hurt you, this isn't your fault, its mine. I'm so stupid."

Tobey opened his mouth to say anything but couldn't think what. He just looked intensely at the love of his life and smiled.

"What?" Gareth chocked out, wiping his blazing blue eyes from the stain of tears, smiling at Tobey.

"It's nothing," Tobey said, waving away his ill-timed grin. "But Gareth, I'm not taking this chance to get hurt again. So I guess I'm giving you an ultimatum," he said, gaining strength, "you either remain faithful to me and to your promise to me, or you leave me now and live a life full of promiscuity," he shruged, "or something like hat."

Gareth closed his eyes and squeezed Tobey's hand. "You don't need to even ask," he said vehemently yet softly. "I love you—it'll never happen again."

* * *

"How long have you been home?" Doug asked as he saw Jack's shape slouched on the chair in the lounge room. He dropped Amy's things on the kitchen table and Jack glanced over at the clock and paused before answering. 

"An hour and 27 minutes."

Amy waddled over to Jack and pulled on his pant leg.

"Up," she said boldly with a smile and Jack looked over a Doug, surprised.

"New word?"

Doug looked gravely in Jack's direction and started unbuttoning his shirt. "She's been saying it for a while, almost three days," he said and moved to put his shirt in the laundry. Jack glanced after him and picked Amy up.

"Hey baby doll," he said happily and bounced her on his knee, before bringing her close for a crushing hug. She gurgled something that sounded like 'daddy' and Jack kissed the end of her little nose when he heard the water running for her bath.

"Sounds like Dougie's got a treat for my princess," he slung her on his hip and went into the guest bathroom, which, in years to come would be full of makeup, hairbrushes and products. Jack mentally shivered, silently agreeing to keep her his little girl as long as possible.

Jack passed her to Doug who got on his knees to undress her.

"Where did you go?" Jack asked, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorframe.

"The Station, I needed to get some paper work done," Doug said, gently lowering the blonde angel into the warm water. He took a deep breath, "What about you?"

"I don't know—just out," came Jack's jaded reply.

"See anyone special?" Doug asked tauntingly. Amy kicked, andthe now bubbly water sprayed all over Doug's bare chest. Out of instinct, Jack passed him a hand towel so he didn't have to leave Amy unsupported in the tub. Doug took the towel in one hand and said nothing as he wiped himself down.

"Not especially."

"Meaning Tobey," Doug muttered.

"And his husband, as a matter of interest," Jack said languidly, checking out the state of his nails.

Doug turned around, about to ask a torrid of questions but stopped himself, merely nodding in acknowledgement. Jack nodded slowly in return. "I'll go make her bed ready," he said and pushed himself away from his leaning place and walked slowly down the hall.

Once Amy was asleep, Jack wandered back to his and Doug's bedroom. Doug was brushing his teeth in their ensuite and Jack ambled to his side of the double vanity, occasionally glancing at his lover, wondering what he was thinking.

Doug finished up and retreated to their bed, pulling out the book he had started at the beginning of winter, which should only have taken him three weeks to read, but it was taking months. He just felt he didn't have any energy spare to be reading. He barely managed the basics of keeping himself and his daughter alive.

He glimpsed every so often at Jack through the open door to the bathroom and sighed. He didn't want it to be like this. He had found his lover; he had found the person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He had sacrificed his public image to be with the man he would die for, and all of his ideals of what their life could be were falling around him in tatters. He wished he could talk to Jack about everything that was going on inside his head but he didn't want to be yelled at or dismissed any longer. But he was equally sick and tired of the silence between them that he felt even an electric saw couldn't split.

Jack switched off the lights in the bathroom and the ones in the kitchen, leaving only the hall light on, if Amy should wake, one of them could stumble down without sustaining an injury.

He closed their bedroom door and flicked the main light out before pulling back the covers and slipping into his side of the bed. Both their bedside lamps were on, but Doug put his book away and lay down, warming the mattress for the night's cold journey.

Jack and Doug lay next to each other in the darkness, not touching, not talking. It had never struck Jack how odd this was for them. Maybe it was because every night, all season he had retreated to bed angry, pissed off, annoyed at the man who seemed only interested in making their lives as complicated and as painful as possible. It hit him suddenly, as if all of their problems had melted down,in the crucible of their lives, and he realisedthat he had two strong emotion, and none of the ones he thought he had. Behind the arguments and anger and bitterness and feelings of rejection, he was sad and lonely.

Lonely, but he was lying beside someone: sad, because he loves him.

Jack couldn't remember when he and Doug had last held each other in bed, but knew it used to be all the time, every night. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time the two of them had sex and before he realised what he was doing—

"How long since we've had sex?" he asked and mentally slapped himself.

Through the darkness, he heard Doug's head shift on the pillow and could imagine the look he was getting, right down to the slightly raised top lip, subtly highlighting his hidden smirk.

"I don't keep _those_ sorts of criminal records."

Surprisingly, Jack laughed and, sitting up, he turned his bedside light on. He looked down at Doug and smiled warmly before opening his mouth, only to be cut off.

" 'Only in Texas',"Doug said imitating his lover. Jack chuckled again and Doug smiled up at him softly. "But not anymore," he added, his eyes darting between Jack's.

Doug reached out and squeezed Jack's hand lightly. Jack slid back into bed and snuggled toward Doug, feeling his lover's arm slip around his waist, pulling him closer so they were breathing on each other's necks. Doug inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of Jack before he placed a soft kiss on the side of his lips.

"Do you love me?" Jack whispered against Doug's neck, sending chills throughout Doug's body. Doug laughed.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Not really," Jack toyed with the front of Doug's sandy coloured hair. "It just reaffirms my knowledge of where your sensitive spots are…"

"Does it really?"

Jack nodded. Doug placed two fingers under Jack's chin and lifted his face up to meet his own. "I never stopped."

* * *

A/N: well……….way too sappy? Corny? It's OK,not long to go………… 

Rock on

Phoenix Firefly


	10. Chapter X

**Nothing Changes like Time**

Chapter 10

A/N: with many thanks to my happy customers. Without you I wouldn't exist. This chapter is for anyone who has ever loved someone for a long time and never told them. I wont update until next year, so I hope you all had the happiest Christmas imaginable and got lots of fabulous presents. Have a happy New Year, by the way, and make it your resolution to write lots of fanfiction. _Phoenix xoxoxo_

* * *

The end of class bell sounded throughout the halls of Capeside High and the noise was deafening as the students tried to be first out the door and into their Yuletide spirit. Jack had barely finished the end of his sentence when his class of 10th graders slammed their books shut and charged at the closest exit sign. He didn't say anything as he too was itching to get home to his family and warm living room. 

He waved goodbye to the staff members in the faculty room and took off down the corridor.

"Mr. McPhee!" Cameron called out from behind and Jack turned to look.

"Cameron, what can I do you for?" he asked and smiled at her as she walked along beside him.

"I was wondering…were you going to give us any holiday homework? I mean, they all rushed out and…" she trailed off, re-adjusting her back pack on her shoulder, looking at him hopefully.

"No, no homework," he said. "If there was going to be any, I would have set it at the start of the lesson, to ensure that I wouldn't have been cut off."

She laughed, "Good strategy."

He nodded in contemplation, "Yeah, and plus, I want to be marking work over the next couple of weeks as much as you lot want to be doing it," he said then looked down at her, "well, as much as everyone excluding you."

He buttoned his jacket up as they reached the entrance and tightened his scarf around his neck, inhaling the scent of Doug imprinted on his clothing from that morning's spare twenty minutes.

"So what have you got planned for this festive season?" he asked, generally interested.

She shrugged, "The usual family stuff. Huge turkey, (more than anyone can eat), ridiculously pointless tree, elaborately ludicrous lighting and people you haven't seen for ten years telling you 'what a lovely young lady you've grown into' before they pinch your cheeks." She shuddered and Jack laughed.

"I'm glad to see Christmas has touched your soul, Scrooge," he said and placed a hand on her shoulder. She laughed and batted away his condescending hand.

"I could have said the same thing to you a couple of days ago," she teased. "But you seem much happier now Mr McPhee, I'mglad for you."

Jack stopped at his car and pressed a button to unlock it. "It's my stop," he said and flung his briefcase in the driver's door.

"So are you doing anything special?" she asked

"Not really, pretty much the same as you...And I think the Sheriff's putting up he lights on our house as we speak…" he smiled to himself then looked back at his student. "Have a merry Christmas Cameron," he said then got into his car and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

* * *

"Hey Jack, can you pass me the masking tape?" Doug asked from his place up on the ladder, trying to put up their Christmas lights. Jack closed the door of his car and grabbed it off the veranda railing and tossed it up to Doug. Amy was playing in the snow, making some sort of rudimentary snowman. 

"Doug! She'll freeze," Jack said going to pick up his daughter. She was covered in snow and her skin was so cold Jack was sure it felt damp, but Amy was laughing and clapping her hands all the same.

Doug peered down from the ladder, "You see, she likes it."

"You trust a two year olds opinion?" Jack asked, his eyebrows rose sceptically.

"She's as good a judge as any," he said, coming down the steps and jumped off the last one and onto the ground, lent over and kissed Jack quickly on the lips. "Mmm…let's get her changed before I have to go back to finish up some paper work at the station…hopeful be finished by the time Pacey and Joey get here."

The house was warm and smelt great. Doug had left the office early to cook for Pacey in order to prove his new found culinary capability. They went to Amy's room and Doug opened her wardrobe.

"What do you want to put her in?"

"I don't know, you pick something," Jack said and Doug tuned to look at him in disbelief.

"You never let me choose what she wears, and if I do you change it."

Jack looked up from taking off Amy's wet clothes and smiled at Doug. "Well, I'm letting you pick."

Doug pulled out a velvet pick dress with knee length pleats and a bow tied around the waist. Jack laughed.

"You've been wanting to put her in that dress for months."

"I know! But now I get too, of course, if u don't have any objections?" Doug asked as he approached Jack with the little dress he had bought in New York whenthey last visited Joey and Pacey.

Jack threw his hands in surrender. "No problems, now go to the station before you run out of time," he said and took the dress from Doug and hung it over the edge of her crib.

Jack left Amy on the change table and moved over to Doug and rubbed his shoulders before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around him, burying his face in his partner's neck. He sighed deeply and pulled back, gazing in Doug's eyes before turningto his princess; waiting for his attention. Doug watched Jack go back over to their daughter, smiled faintly before turning to leave.

* * *

Jack was setting the table when there was a knock on the door. He put the cutlery down and wondered why Joey and Pacey had arrived so early; Doug wasn't going to be home for another hour and a half. He opened the door. 

"Tobey," Jack said taken aback.

"You sound surprised to see me," he said and looked down at his feet. "But that's understandable. We haven't seen each other for, almost a week?" he asked, and then smiled.

"Yeah, I thought you left," he said, opening the door wider, motioning Tobey to come inside.

"Without saying goodbye?" Tobey hung his coat up and followed Jack down the hall.

"Well…you could of."

Tobey sat down at one of the places at the table after he helped Jack set out the essentials.

"But that's the reason I'm here now," Tobey said, slightly saddened by his remark..

"Huh?" Jack asked from the kitchen where he was making coffee.

"Gareth and I are going back to Canada tomorrow."

Jack brought the coffees over to the table and sat opposite Tobey. He fidgeted with the rim of his mug, trying to avoid Tobey's gaze. Finally he looked up.

"So you're back together then?"

Tobey nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

Jack took a sip of his coffee and Tobey mimicked the action.

"It's easier, it's…"

"Begrudgingly?"

"No," Tobey said and took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I love him Jack, I never stopped. I needed time to think it over and I have and…" he paused, "I know he's the man I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"I know the feeling."

Tobey smiled. "This is so pathetic."

Jack looked up and smirked, "What do you mean?"

"The two troubled relationships end up living happily ever after," he laughed, "These are the kind of stories you'll be reading Amy for years to come. How love over came all it's adversaries."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Adversaries?"

Tobey smirked, "Yeah, adversaries."

Jack's heart was thumping. _What exactly was Tobey talking about?_ He couldn't help but agonise over the fact that Gareth had looked so similar to himself. He looked furtively at Tobey, without his glasses he looked the way Jack remembered he used to when he woke up in the morning, alive yet tired. Surprisingly, he hadn't changed much in the years they'd spent as absentee friends: the straight blond hair, the youthful face and the open personality.

Tobey checked his watch, sighed, put on his glasses and stood up. "I had better get going, I've still got the house to tidy up."

Jack stood up and walked Tobey down the hall and helped him into his coat. They just stood facing each other for a long time. Jack smiled then shrugged, delving his hands deep in the pockets of his dark denim jeans. He shuffled his feet nervously and glanced up at Tobey, who was staying calm and collected at the thought of their immediate separation, he was always like that.

"Gareth looks a lot like me, don't you think?" Jack winced when he heard the words escape his lips. He looked up at Tobey and saw the same sort of subtle contortion spread across his face.

"I thought—"

"I wouldn't notice?" Jack finished his sentence.

"Something like that."

An awkward silence descended between the two friends. Tobey leaned over and pressed his lips to Jack's, whose mind went blank and whose body froze. Slowly, he moved his lips against Tobey's before gathering his thoughts and pulled back, letting go of his hold on Tobey's back.

He took two stepsaway so he was leaning against the wall. He lifted his fingers to his lips and looked at Tobey incredulously. Tobey bit his bottom lip, and disappeared into the evening after shutting the door on his way out.

* * *

Doug walked into the living room and found Jack lying in front of the fire with a sleeping Amy in his arms. Jack looked up and claimed Doug's gaze and motioned for him to join him. Doug put down the folder he was carrying, padded over to Jack and lay down next to him, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist. 

"Everything under control?" he whispered into Jack's mess of black hair.

"Everything."

"That's good," Doug responded and looked over at their small Christmas tree in the corner of the room. "I can't believe its almost Christmas."

Jack turned his head to at the tree and smiled. "I know… it seems the year's just flown by."

Doug leaned over and they simultaneouslyconnected their lips, happy in the sensations created by their action: safety, security, happiness, joy, love. Jack close his eyes, Doug smiled and brushed his lengthening hair out his eyes. He leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," he whispered, inching Jack closer, feeling the heat of their bodies pressed together.

"Love you too," Jack murmured, resting his head of Doug's shoulder, and was about to doze off until the front door was flung open and the two of them laughed as Pacey and Joey stormed into the living room full of noise and excitement.

* * *

"You teach me how to feel 

it feelsalright

There's nothing left to fear

Finding myself

The futher I go

Towards you

You teach me how to love

Parts of myself

I've hated for so long

Loving myself through loving you

I no longer live like a man in the dark

Hiding all the pieces of my broken heart

Way up high I'm holding on

Way up high I'm holding on to you"

_Darren Hayes "Feel" from "The Tension and the Spark" (2004)_


	11. Chapter XI

**Nothing Changes like Time**

Chapter 11

A/N: Last chapter.:( Or maybe :) I haven't decided on that one yet. Thanks to all, especially to: **ReRe04, keataru & Sam Cdn** without you three, I'm, not sure this story would have been completed. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. I hope you enjoy and stay with me on my next big adventure. Happy New Year!

* * *

Gareth and Tobey left Capeside a week ago in time for Christmas with their family in Canada. I've thought about them a lot; how they're going, what they're doing, whether their relationship is truly saved or just temporarily mended.

Christmas at our house was wonderful, Pace and Joey stayed for a couple of days (before and after) and Amy was delighted with all the attention she received. Doug's parents and entire family came over for Christmas dinner and stayed long after we put our daughter to sleep. Everyone had a really good time and if I have to admit, Doug's bough of mistletoe didn't go unused.

We got a surprise when Andie showed up with her husband after the Witters' left and even though I consider Doug's family as my own, it comforted me that she came. She mentioned seeing mum and dad once she left and asked if I wanted to come, but I still can't do it. And anyway, next to the outstanding couple of the year, the gay son with his boyfriend and adopted daughter don't fare well in dad's eyes.

I haven't seen much of Cameron lately; she doesn't seem to be stalking us anymore. She did however come to see us on Christmas Eve and said that she had come second in the Princeton Summit. A couple days later she was on the front page of the local paper. A first for Capeside High, she automatically made it onto the honour roll and the principle has made it compulsory for 10th grade students to sit for it. I laughed.

Everything that Doug and I experienced in the past month now seems so trivial and farfetched. It's as if nothing happened and there was never a rift in out relationship.

The weather's taken a turn and it's been warming up already so it seems the freezing winter isn't going to last that anymore.. We took Amy to the park the other day now that the snow's clearing up, and we taught her how to say 'duck' and 'bread'. OK, I lie, Doug taught her but I was busy with manning the video recorder. It's really a very important job.

Doug's calling; Amy wont go to sleep. I had better wrap this up and deal with the terrible two year old.

I'm not sure I could have predicted the outcome, but I guess nothing changes like time.


End file.
